


malam tahun baru

by namyangjuboys



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP without Porn, Smut, Top Lee Heeseung (ENHYPEN)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namyangjuboys/pseuds/namyangjuboys
Summary: sunghoon menginginkan malam tahun baru menyenangkan, maka heeseung akan memberikannya.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	malam tahun baru

[]

Memiliki kesibukan di akhir tahun adalah hal biasa bagi heeseung, ia tak bisa melawan perintah si keparat (baca : atasannya). Ia ingin sekali menghabiskan akhir tahunnya bersama sang suami, sunghoon. Namun apa mau dikata, ia tak punya kekuatan apa apa untuk menolak semua tumpukan pekerjaannya, bahkan di akhir tahun begini. 

Namun sunghoon tidak mau menyerah, sedari dua hari sebelumnya, sunghoon sudah mulai gencar bersikap manja kepada heeseung, _caper_. Heeseung menyadari semua itu, 3 tahun berpacaran dan 2 tahun menikah bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi heeseung untuk mengetahui perilaku kesayangannya tersebut. Beberapa kali juga sunghoon mengganggu pekerjaan yang sengaja heeseung bawa kerumah, padahal ia membawa setumpuk kertas _sial_ nya itu agar memiliki beberapa waktu dengan sunghoon, namun ternyata gangguan sunghoon jauh lebih besar, pekerjannya jadi terbengkalai.

Yang sunghoon lakukan sebenarnya biasa saja, ia akan naik diatas paha heeseung yang sedang mengetik. Ia akan duduk menghadap heeseung, memandangnya, memeluknya, dan menghirup kuat kuat aroma di ceruk lehernya, kadang juga sunghoon mengecup kuping heeseung berkali kali, dan itu bisa bertahan untuk waktu yang lama, biasa saja bukan? Yang susah dan agaknya mulai mengganggu adalah saat sunghoon tertidur dan mulai bergerak risih mencari kenyamanan diatasnya, dan sialnya itu membuat fokus heeseung buyar.

Maka disinilah ia, meminta izin untuk pergi bekerja kepada sunghoon dan meminta maaf bahwa malam ini akan pulang sedikit terlambat, ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini karena besok dan beberapa hari selanjutnya akan meminta izin untuk mengambil cuti. Ia harus melakukan apa yang ia tahan dari beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Mas, pulangnya bakal malem banget?" Tanya sunghoon dengan manja

"Enggak kok, aku pulang jam 9 paling malem.” Jawab Heeseung sambil mematut pantulan dirinya di kaca. Sunghoon membantu memasangkan jas pada tubuh tegap milik suaminya, mengusap sisi dua lengan heeseung, meremas sedikit otot otot yang terasa sekali ditangan sunghoon “Tapi ku usahain pulang sebelum jam 9 ya?"

"Kamu kok kerja sih hari ini? Malem ini kan malem tahun baru..apa gabisa minta izin aja? Atau kerja di rumah lagi kaya kemarin.." Sunghoon mengatakan hal itu sambil memeluk Heeseung dari belakang, melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca yang berada di ceruk leher Heeseung.

Heeseung mengusap pelan tangan yang melingkari pinggang nya saat ini, "gabisa sayang..mas harus ke kantor hari ini, biar pekerjaannya selesai semua, karna mas juga mau ambil cuti besok, kalo dirumah gabakal selesai-selesai pekerjaan aku"

"Tiap tahun kaya gitu deh, setiap malam tahun baru pasti aku bakal ditinggal sendirian. Kamu pasti pulang malem mas..pasti nanti aku bakal ketiduran pas kamu pulang"

"Ya kan kalo kamu udah tidur tinggal aku bangunin, aku cium ntar"

Sunghoon mencubit pinggang Heeseung, "bandel"

"Kok bandel? Gapapa dong, nanti kita liat kembang api bareng deh di balkon, emang kamu gamau?" Heeseung sudah berbalik badan menghadap Sunghoon, memeluk suaminya erat sambil mengusap surai lembut milik sunghoon

"Mau.." jawab Sunghoon membalas pelukan Heeseung erat

"Mau apa? Diciumnya atau liat kembang api di balkon sama mas?" Heeseung manjahilinya lagi.

"Ih mas bercanda terus! Udah ah berangkat aja, biar pulangnya juga lebih cepet"

"Yaudah, mas pergi ya?" heeseung pergi setelah mencium kening dan mengecup bibir sunghoon

"Iya, hati hati" 

" _mau lagi.."_ Batin Sunghoon.

[]

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 saat Heeseung memasuki rumahnya, berjalan perlahan lahan menuju kamarnya, karna lampu ruang tamu sudah mati heeseung rasa sunghoon sudah tertidur pulas dikamar.

Benar saja, saat heeseung memasuki kamarnya, ia mendapati sunghoon sudah tertidur. Nampaknya ia tertidur setelah mandi, rambutnya terlihat agak sedikit lembab. Heeseung menghampiri sunghoon dan mencium kening suaminya, membisikkan “ _aku pulang_ ” dan hanya di jawab gumaman dan gerakan kecil, sunghoon tak menyadari kehadiran heeseung.

 _“mending gue mandi dulu deh”_ batin heeseung. Maka setelahnya, ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuh nya dari keringat dan kotoran selepas bekerja. Ditengah kegiatan mandinya, ia tiba tiba teringat sunghoon yang sedang tertidur, suaminya itu hanya menggunakan kaos putih kebesaran miliknya, dan tak memakai apa apa untuk menutupi kaki putih panjang miliknya. “ _sial”_ umpat heeseung, ia segera mengguyur sekujur tubunya kembali, dan berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran kotor dari fikirannya.

Sesaat setelah heeseung mandi, ia bisa melihat sunghoon masih tertidur, namun keadaannya sudah terlentang, bajunya terangkat sampai perut nya terlihat jelas. Heeseung hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya, dadanya berdegup kencang saat menghampiri sunghoon disana, diatas ranjang nya. Sunghoon napak begitu indah, bahkan saat tertidur. Wajahnya berkulit putih bak susu, bibir merah merekah dan nampak ranum sangat begitu menggoda, pipinya yang tetap bersemu merah bahkan dalam malam sekalipun, dan jangan lupakan dua tahilalat di dekata hidungnya yang begitu atraktif, suaminya begitu indah, heeseung hanya mampu menatap sunghoon dari pinggir ranjangnya, menahan diri untuk tidak mendekat. Namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama, heeseung akhirnya mendekat, memandang wajah sunghoon dari samping dengan jarak yang lebih tipis dari biasanya, bibirnya mulai menyentuh tulang pipi sunghoon, dikecupnya beberapa kali, lalu menjilat sedikit. Sunghoon nampaknya mulai tersadar, ia menyadari ada heeseung disampingnya dan sedang mengecup serta menjilat ujung pipinya berulang kali

“mas” sunghoon membuka suara, namun tangan heeseung langsung saja menutup mulutnya dan membisikkan “diem bentar ya sayang, bentar aja” setelahnya kecupan dan jilatan heeseung berubah kearah kupingnya, ia tau titik sensitif sunghoon, maka disinilah sunghoon menginginkan untuk bersuara namun tangan heeseung masih terus menutup nya

“ngghh..” sunghoon menahan sedikit desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya

“kamu ngapain pake baju begini hm? Sengaja ya?” heeseung bertanya di tengah aktifitas menjilat kuping sunghoon

“aku..hnggh” sunghoon tak sanggup berbicara, heeseung benar benar tau titik sensitifnya. Ia berpindah dari menjilati kuping sunghoon lalu turun ke leher jenjang milik sunghoon, memberi tanda di sekelilingnya. Heeseung sama sekali tak menyentuh bibir sunghoon, membuat sunghoon sedikit merengek “mas hnnggh..cium..”

“mau apa?”

“cium bibir aku..please nggh” sunghoon berusaha keras mengangkat kepala heeseung dari lehernya, ingin mempertemukan kedua belah bibirnya pada bibir heeseung. Bukannya menuruti kemauan sunghoon, heeseung malah turun semakin jauh, ia mengarah kepada perut rata dan mulus milik sunghoon, mencium setiap inci dari tubuhnya.

“ah mas..cium dulu, jangan kesitu” sunghoon merengek seperti anak kecil, ia ingin heeseung mencium nya, namun heeseung benar benar tak menghiraukannya sama sekali

“kamu gangguin aku kerja dari dua hari yang lalu, dan malem ini kamu pake baju kaya gini. Dan masih berani minta aku buat nurutin mau kamu?” heeseung berkata demikian namun tangannya tak tinggal diam, menyentuh pelan dari sekitar perut dan pinggang sunghoon, lalu naik ke arah dada, memutar seperti lingkaran di titik menonjol, memainkannya dengan bantuan ibu jari dan telunjuk, heeseung bermain-main disana, menggoda sunghoon agar mengeluarkan desah yang lebih keras

“ah mas..” sunghoon membusungkan dadanya, mencari friksi lebih pada tangan kurus milik heeseung

Heeseung menatap puas, lalu ia melihat milik sunghoon yang mulai _basah._ “kamu udah dari kapan gampang sensitif gini hm?” Tanya heeseung yang sekarang berfokus pada dada kanan sunghoon, menjilat nya secara berputar

Sunghoon bersusah payah ingin menjawab pertanyaan heeseung “ah..dari kamu kerja di rumah mas..nghh” sunghoon memeluk kepala heeseung, menekan dadanya agar lebih mudah dimainkan oleh heeseung. ini nikmat sekali pikirnya. Sunghoon sebenarnya sudah cukup bersabar beberapa hari kemarin, ia hanya duduk dipaha heeseung saat bekerja, namun pertemuan antara _miliknya_ dan _milik heeseung_ membuat ia ingin friksi lebih, ia bergerak beberapa kali untuk menggoda tapi sepertinya heeseung tak terlalu bereaksi

_Sunghoon hanya tidak tau, heeseung juga kesusahan menahan semua ini_

“kamu mau aku cium?” ciuman dibibir maksud heeseung, yang langsung dijawab antusias oleh sunghoon “mau..mas cium aku please” sunghoon memohon sekali lagi

“turun dari ranjang, duduk dan gesekin punya kamu di kaki aku” perintah heeseung

Sunghoon langsung menuruti perintah heeseung, ia turun dan menunggu kaki heeseung menjuntai dari ranjang, ia juga telah membuka celana dalam renda miliknya, memperlihatkan miliknya yang telah menegang sempurna karna godaan heeseung sedari tadi. Sesaat setelahnya, sunghoon mulai menggesekkan _miliknya_ perlahan lahan, matanya terututup merasakan kenikmatan, bibirnya menganga sempurna, mengeluarkan desahan ditiap gerakannya.

“liat aku, jangan tutup mata” perintah heeseung lagi “kalo gak, kamu ga bakal aku cium” maka setelahnya sunghoon tetap menggesekkan miliknya di tulang kering milik heeseung sambil menatap mata puas heeseung. Tangan nya tak ingin diam, ia mulai menyentuh milk heeseung dibalik boxer hitamnya, mengocoknya pelan dan menimbulkan sedikit desahan dari mulut heeseung

“buka” pinta sunghoon, matanya memohon kepada heeseung namun dia tetap bergerak, tak berhenti sedikitpun “buka ah- buka boxer kamu mas” pinta sunghoon sekali lagi. Kali ini heeseung menurut, ia juga ingin dipuaskan, lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan sunghoon yang begitu menggoda. Setelah menurunkan boxer hitam miliknya, sunghoon langsung menggenggam ereksi milik heeseung, mengocok nya sedikit lebih cepat

“ah hoon ah” desahan milik heeseung memenuhi seluruh kamar, gesekan milik sunghoon pun juga semakin dipercepat, keduanya hampir pada puncak orgasmenya “ah mas..ah aku-aku mau keluar”

Semakin cepat gerakan pinggul sunghoon, semakin cepat pula kocokan pada ereksi heeseung di tangan sunghoon, kedua nya hampir selesai bersama sama “aku- juga hoon ah ah lebih cepet lagi” heeseung menuntun tangan sunghoon lebih cepat memompa ereksinya yang semakin membesar. Teriakan mereka terdengar semakin kencang “ah hoon” “ah mas ah ah” hanya kata kata itu yang bisa diucapkan keduanya sampai diujung pelepasan mereka berdua.

Cairan milik sunghoon melumuri seluruh kaki heeseeung, dan cairan milik heeseung tumpah di telapak tangan sunghoon. “jilat” pinta heeseung, ia meminta sughoon untuk membersihkan tangan nya sendiri dan cairan yang ada dikakinya

Sunghoon menurut, ia membersihkan semua cairan yang ada. Setelahnya heeseung mengangkat tubuh sunghoon untuk berdiri, menggendongnya, dan mulai mencium sunghoon dan menjilat sisa cairan disana. Heeseung membawa tubuh telanjang mereka kearah balkon, memperlihatkan langit yang penuh dengan kembang api yang mulai dinyalakan padahal belum waktunya. Apartemen mereka ada di lantai tertinggi, jadi mereka cukup tak merasa khawatir jika ada yang melihat : sepasang suami yang sedang berciuman sambil tak memakai busana.

Ciuman mereka panas, tampak terburu buru, sunghoon memagut, menggigit bibir bawah heeseung, tak perduli tak ada sisa oksigen bagi mereka, saat ini bibir heeseung adalah prioritasnya. Lama lama pagutan itu menjadi pelan, ciuman kali ini seperti menyalurkan rasa cinta dan terimakasih atas satu sama lain.

“ah..mas..makasih” sunghoon berkata sambil mengambil sedikit oksigen untuk paru-parunya

“sama sama sayang, kamu pantes dapet ciumannya, kamu hebat” heeseung tersenyum, memandang wajah cantik dihadapannya, ia bersyukur sekali ada sunghoon di hidupnya, tak tahu sudah berapa kali ia mengucap _“aku beruntung punya kamu”_ kepada sunghoon

Mereka memagut bibir lagi, mempertemukan dua hal paling diinginkan oleh satu sama lain, pelan namun betul betul menyiratkan kecintaan terhadap satu sama lain, sunghoon memeluk dan melingkarkan lengannya di kepala heeseung, memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedangkan heeseung memeluk pinggang dan dan sesekali mengusapkan tangannya pada paha yang melingkari tubuhnya

“hoon..” panggil heeseung di sela ciuman mereka yang lembut, “kembang apinya masih lama, masih beberapa jam lagi, kamu mau milih tidur aja atau…” heeseung tersenyum menggoda

“aku mau opsi yang kedua” sunghoon menjawab dengan pasti, tertawa bersama. keduanya lalu berpagutan kembali dengan heeseung yang membawa sunghoon kembali ke kamar, dan melanjutkan malam tahun baru mereka yang indah.


End file.
